Three Months and Still Imperfection
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: There had always been tension between them...sexual tension. And for some reason, they always chose to ignore it. ChadSharpay


_----_

_----------_

_ Three Months and Still Imperfection_

_----------_

_----_

It had always been like this.

There had always been tension between them, although it was clear to everyone except them that it was simply sexual tension.

There were arguments between them every morning, and every student at East High crowded round with baited breath, in the hope that one day, one of them would take the initiative and make the first move.

But she had her pride and her reputation, and he was merely afraid. Afraid of the humiliation of being rejected.

And so the arguments continued, their raised voices battling each other before the quarrel ceased with their angry, frustrated sighs.

No one was ever sure what they were arguing over, and sometimes it wasn't clear if the two of them even knew. It appeared that the arguing was a novelty for them, and it wasn't like she was going to turn down any attention going spare.

After Twinkle Towne, she had drifted into the background. It was beginning to seem like the locker-filled hallway just outside the door to Ms Darbus' classroom had become her new stage, and for him, it appeared that his stage had moved from the gym to that same spot in the hallway.

It was clear to anyone passing by that his heart, and his head, weren't in the game anymore. Lazy passes, sloppy free throws, he just couldn't be bothered.

He was never going to be the star player, he _knew_ that, but when he was with her, caught in the middle of a blazing row, he felt like he could do anything…all because of _her_. He didn't know why, and God knows that he shouldn't, but he liked that feeling.

She could only remember one of their arguments. She was walking to her locker, alone, for Ryan was at home sick. He had been standing at his locker, while the intelligent girl he had once held a candle for flirted with him hopelessly. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her locker. She was still conscious of him, and when she had spun round quickly, sure enough, she caught him staring at her.

She had stomped over to him and slapped him before screaming about how she was not there for his personal viewing and entertainment. She couldn't recall much of the rest of the argument, only that she had come out on top. Again.

He, on the other hand, could remember every single argument, and every single moment of humiliation as she walked away triumphant.

Just as the argument was part of their daily routine, so was the outcome. She left the hallway victorious every single time, a smirk playing on her face as she stalked away from the crowd, her faithful lapdog of a brother tailing behind her.

Today was no different. He was already at his locker, and she had just entered through the school entrance, brother-less once again. She stopped at her locker and opened it, throwing in her books and checking herself out in the mirror.

"Hey Ice Princess!" He called. "Why don't you back that ass up over here?"

She turned on her heel fiercely and stormed over to him, stopping so that her face was only millimetres from his.

"What did you just say?" She hissed, staring him straight in the eye.

"You heard me." He whispered. "Come on baby. You know you want some of this."

This was how every argument started, with playful banter. However, the pair always found themselves in the middle of a full-blown argument pretty quickly.

"You cannot talk to me like that! It's rude and morally degrading!"

"God, I was just joking. I didn't know you were going to get so worked up!" He paused. "Oh right, you're the Drama Queen; I did know."

They circled each other, a smile on his face and a sneer on hers. She stopped circling and stepped close to him.

"You know you want me, Danforth." She whispered into his ear. He smirked.

"You bet, Evans. Every inch of you." Her mouth trailed slowly from his ear, down along his cheek and stopped at the corner of his mouth. He could feel her warm, steady breath against his skin. He was jealous; how could she be so calm? His own pulse was racing, and it quickened as she hooked an arm around his neck. The crowd surrounding the pair held their breaths, hoping for the moment they had been waiting almost three months to see.

"Oh well. Better luck next time." She hissed before walking away.

It looked like East High would have to carry on hoping for one of the pair to make the first move.

Chad would have to carry on hoping for his day of victory.

Sharpay would have to carry on hoping for the day when Chad would stand up for himself.

Luckily, no one had to wait very long.

He grabbed her arm before she could push her way through the crowd and pulled her back to the middle of the hallway.

"Shut up and stop being such a proud bitch."

He kissed her angrily and forcefully, holding her in a tight embrace. She protested and struggled against him but he held her firmly until she had no choice but to give in. The crowd let out a chorus of blissfully happy sighs as her arms reached up around his neck and she kissed him back with equal fervour. They broke apart, but he still held onto her.

"Wow Danforth. You finally stood up to me." She murmured.

"And I finally won."

"I wouldn't get too complacent. It's not going to happen again anytime soon." She smirked and pressed her lips to his in a short, bittersweet kiss.

They knew that they could never compete with the Golden Couple - Troy and Gabriella - but for some reason, that didn't matter.

They were special in their own way, and although they could never be as perfect as Troy and Gabriella, their relationship was perfect for them, and so in the end, _none_ of it really mattered.

She no longer needed her lapdog, and he no longer needed his basketball god. It had taken three months, but Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth had finally broken free of the status quo.

_--------_

_--------------------_

_--------_

_You can be honest…Was it completely horrible? It was my first attempt at writing something with little dialogue and I'm not too sure about how it turned out. I didn't quite know how to end it either, so I hope the finishing paragraph is okay for you guys!_

_Please review…you know you want to!_

_----------_

_--------_

_------_

_----_

_--_


End file.
